User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for January 25, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Work continues on Tarakh'ga, Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign, at what I can best describe as an abysmally slow pace, and as a result I haven't got a whole lot to report to y'all this week. My log this past week has got some pretty vague entries - mainly they say that I "worked on x encounter", where x is either the fourth or fifth encounter (either the Flight Deck encounter or the one in Ni'rakh's engine room, the second of which would be pretty easy to hammer out except that I'm introducing a PC there. Work on the fourth encounter has finally come to a satisfactory conclusion at least, with that wrapped up this past Thursday. I've come to the conclusion that a couple of RL changes may be at least partially responsible for my relative lack of progress of late. First, I have started driving to my workplace (instead of walking there, as I've done this past decade) so that my wife doesn't have to load all three of our children into the car just to come pick me up. This change has required me to move my daily constitutional to my morning break, which was time I was using for work on WCRPG. Second, they've remodeled the main floor of the library where I work for a special exhibit and as a result only about a third of the public terminals that used to be there are still there, and to keep myself from having to compete with the undergrads for an open terminal, I've found myself working on WCRPG at my desk. The problem with that arrangement is that it's too easy for me to distract myself with other things (the same reason why I don't work on WCRPG at home as a rule). It's also too easy for me to skip my morning break altogether; call me a workaholic, I guess. I'm going to have to work these issues out somehow, especially if I want to finish up Elegy sometime before the end of this decade... As I said, my log doesn't have a whole lot in it, so I'll wrap it up here. The Plan for this week is more of the same: continue work on the prologue and dialogue of Elegy Chapter 2.1 and fill in the details of the mission encounters. At this point half of the encounters have been finished up, but I need to work through the details of the sixth encounter; my original idea for that encounter isn't going to work, something I realized after a recent re-read of False Colors. The encounter would've had problems anyway, because Bloodeye and his group would've run into a Terran maintenance crew in that encounter - it was supposed to be a fighting encounter (the Red Herring encounter, if you go with the five-room model) but I couldn't think of a logical reason why that particular batch of Terrans would be armed. I am hoping to get to the point where I can make more progress on the encounters soon. I also need to get back to work on the mission's prologue; I've had some writer's block there and it's seriously aggravating me at this point. Hopefully I can get that worked out soon. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on February 1st. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts